


Bloodweiser

by ObscureReference



Series: A Pain in the Neck [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Minor Injuries, Smut, Vampires, but blood is mentioned so I want to warn you, like small cut minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureReference/pseuds/ObscureReference
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They try the whole kissing thing. Again. And again. And again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime between Driving Me Batty and Necks to Nothing. Also, most of those tags apply to the next chapter, which will be up soon. 
> 
> This actually wasn't supposed to be the next step in the series at all, but I was having a lot of trouble with what I thought should be the next step and I realized I needed something in between. So here you go. Actual relationship drama. As much as I can handle, anyway. It's been a little while since I wrote for this series, actually, so if anything feels weird to you, please point it out to me and I'll do my best to either fix it or do better in the future. Thanks.
> 
> In other news, I'm running out of silly puns for the titles. I'm sure I'll manage somehow.

The next time they tried kissing after the whole "Dex's fangs popped out and then he got really embarrassed and then some other stuff happened" thing, it took Chowder a moment to realize Dex was tense. Like, weirdly tense.

Chowder pulled back, pulling the hand that had been cupping Dex's face back to himself. His lips felt a little too wet to be comfortable, so he wiped his mouth on his sleeve while Dex watched.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

He thought they'd actually been having a pretty good day, but sometimes people just felt uncomfortable with stuff and he didn't want to rush. It had been a week since they'd abandoned watching a movie in favor of some other, uh, _activities_ in Chowder's room, but they hadn't exactly talked about it again. Maybe Dex wasn't in the mood.

"Of course I'm okay," Dex replied, a little too quickly. Chowder eyed him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Dex said. He noticeably straightened, though he hadn't exactly been slouching before.

Chowder wasn't sure he believed him, but he nodded anyway. "Do you wanna keep going, or..."

Dex shrugged, but he leaned back in anyway and Chowder did the same. This time it look less than a minute for Chowder to pull away again, even though Dex's hand had slowly been sliding off his own lap and creeping over to Chowder's knee. Dex made a low noise when they parted.

"What?" He muttered, his warm breath hitting Chowder's mouth as he pulled away.

"You're really tense," Chowder said.

There was no mistaking it. Dex held his shoulders tight and stiff, and even the hand he'd been edging Chowder's way seemed uncertain. He had kissed back of course, but his heart hadn't felt nearly as in it. It felt a lot more like he was holding himself back instead.

"I'm not tense," Dex lied. Chowder watched him actively release the tension in his shoulders, but his jaw was still clenched like he expected some kind of fight.

One of Chowder's legs dangled off the sided of the bed, and he scraped the corner of his shoe on the floor.

"You're pretty tense," Chowder said again. "If you're uncomfortable, that's totally cool. I just don't want you to do anything you don't want to." Even if that thing was only kissing. He'd heard Shitty lecture wandering freshman about consent enough to have the speech memorized by now.

Dex huffed. "I _do_ want to."

Chowder didn't really believe it, but he didn't push. He glanced at his phone's clock instead.

"Oh," he said. He pushed himself off the bed and stood up. One of Dex's hands came up like he was going to say something but then thought better of it. Chowder pretended not to notice.

"Nursey's poetry thing starts in thirty minutes," Chowder said. Maybe a little over thirty minutes, but he figured a tiny lie wouldn't hurt anything.

Dex frowned. "It's like a ten minute walk."

"Yeah, but he said the whole class is supposed to be there. If we don't go now, we'll get bad seats."

Dex muttered something rude about what his thoughts on Nursey's class poetry reading, but he stood up anyway. Chowder pretended not to hear it. He was waiting by the door when Dex grabbed his keys and locked the dorm behind them.

In the hallway, Dex's knuckles brushed the back of Chowder's hand, and Chowder was reminded of a chilly night under a streetlamp. When they reached the exit, however, Dex pulled away. Chowder pushed his hands into his pockets so he wouldn't do something embarrassing with them.

\----------

It felt a little like a movie trope, Chowder thought, because he was in a film class now and he knew what those were.

It's definitely a trope. A cliché one, really. But the movie theater was dark and they were in the back row and Dex had done the thing where you pretend to yawn and had stretched his arm over Chowder's seat and everything.

The theater was dark enough that Chowder couldn't even see the flash of fang he knew had to be there when Dex yawned, so he felt a little safer than normal when Dex ducked close to his face. He doubted any theater attendants would see them so far back.

Dex wasn't nearly as tense as he had been a few days before. He was much more lax under Chowder's hands this time around, and when his nose bumped in to Chowder's, Dex grinned against his lips instead of pulling away. It was easy to relax into the ebb and flow of the kiss, even with the background noise of some fictional catastrophe surrounding of them.

Chowder had honestly pushed last week's incident out of his mind when an explosion on-screen blasted from the speakers above them, and Dex shot back like he'd been punched.

Chowder's eyes flew open. It took a moment for his pupils to adjust to the darkness again, and when they finally did, he was left staring at the whites of Dex's eyes, which stared right back at him. On screen, the movie had dimmed, but even Chowder could tell how stiff Dex had gone.

Something wet and warm dripped down his chin. Chowder tentatively stuck out his tongue and winced when he tasted copper. The cut on his lower lip stung sharply in protest. They were out of napkins, so Chowder wiped his mouth with the back of his hand like he would wipe away popcorn butter and discretely tried to wipe the blood on his jeans.

"You okay?" Chowder asked, because Dex was the one who had jumped back in the first place.

He ran his tongue over his lip again to stem the bleeding and hoped he wasn't completely obvious. Dex had been embarrassed enough the first time around.

"Did I..." Dex started. "I didn't..."

It may have been his imagination, but he thought Dex's voice shook.

"I'm fine," Chowder said.

It wasn't a lie. The cut had mostly stopped bleeding entirely, and while it still hurt, the throbbing of his lower lip was almost a soothing rhythm. A cut was nothing compared to having pucks thrown at him at high speeds.

"Are you sure?" Dex asked.

Chowder opened his mouth to say yes, but someone in the row ahead of them made a quick shushing noise. He ducked his head sheepishly instead. He gave Dex a thumbs up in the dark, and when that didn't seem to relax him at all, he grabbed Dex's hand on the divider and squeezed.

It seemed to do the trick. Dex turned about to the movie, at least, and neither of them made another comment until the move was over.

When the lights came back up, Dex fixed Chowder to his seat with a look.

"There's blood on your face," he said immediately. Other patrons began to slowly rise around them.

Chowder raised his hand, and it took a moment to find the small patch of blood that had dried to the underside of his chin. It fell away as flakes.

"You said you were fine," Dex said, voice stiff.

"I am!" Chowder protested. He could feel the way the thin scab on his lip stretched with every word. "It's a tiny scratch. It's no big deal."

Dex set his shoulders. The space between his eyebrows wrinkled. "You're being purposely obtuse."

"It's a scratch, it's not—"

"It _is_ a big deal."

The old man in front of them coughed loudly as he shuffled his walker along the aisle. Dex's eyes widened like he suddenly remembered where they were. He took a deep breath and looked away.

Chowder was suddenly very aware of all the strangers surrounding them. He shoved his hands in his pockets and did the same.

\----------

Dex swore under his breath as his finger slipped. His computer made an obnoxious beeping sound that everybody couldn't help but wince at.

"That's about the fourth time you've messed up," Nursey noted, leaning over with interest. "You got something on your mind, Poindexter?"

"Maybe I would concentrate better if you weren't constantly in my space," Dex shot back.

"What space?" Nursey asked. He leaned over even further until he was practically resting his chin on Dex's shoulder. "The kitchen is a communal room. You can't privatize the air."

Dex scooted his chair over pointedly. "It's called a personal bubble. I thought you of all people would understand that."

"And here I thought we were teammates," Nursey said. "Aren't you supposed to share with the team?"

"It's hard enough to share anything with you."

Dex's finger slipped again, and his computer beeped for the fifth time. Nursey grinned. Dex opened his mouth, lips twisted into something fierce, but Bitty held out his hand to keep him quiet.

"Not in my kitchen," Bitty said. "If you're going to argue, do it somewhere with less knives."

As if to emphasize this, he eyed the set of knives he'd laid out to dry. He hadn't gotten around to wiping them down yet.

Dex slide out of his chair without comment. He tucked his laptop under his arm and started for the living room, mouth pressed into a thin line.

Nursey turned to wink at both of them before following close behind.

Chowder heard the faint, "Knock it off," under Dex's breath as Nursey bumped into his shoulder. Their argument didn't seem to die down at all once they were in the living room. Something heavy—possibly a textbook— hit the floor.

"They've been going at it more than usual today," Bitty noted, drying one of the mixing bowls with a towel. "I wonder what Nursey did this time to get Dex so fired up?"

It was Nursey who had done most of the instigating this afternoon, but it was Dex who had started it that morning with a pointed comment about the book Nursey was reading for class. They'd gone back and forth all day until it was nearly unbearable to listen to. And Chowder was pretty sure he knew why.

"Uh." Chowder looked away as Bitty's eyes slid in his directions. "Actually, I think it's because of me."

"What?" Bitty said. He cocked an eyebrow, clearly skeptical. "How on earth could it be your fault?"

Chowder squirmed under his gaze.

"Me and Dex were... talking about some stuff the other day," he explained vaguely, trying not to give too much away. "I said something was fine when it kind of wasn't and now I think Dex is mad? Kind of at me but also kind of not? But instead of, like, actually talking about it, I think he's just getting mad about other stuff."

Bitty hummed in acknowledgement. He set the finally dry bowl back in the drawer where it belonged.

"Did you at least try to talk about it?"

Chowder ducked his head. "Um, not really? It wasn't really the time or place. When we got back, we just kind of went our separate ways. But I guess we should have. Sorry."

Bitty shook his head.

"You don't have to apologize," he said. "It sounds like you already know what to do. I would suggest you guys talk before practice tomorrow, though." He fixed Chowder with another look as the argument swelled in the background. "Jack won't be happy if this effects playing on the ice."

"I know," Chowder said. He was already dreading what would happen if Nursey and Dex got into it more than usual. He thought about all the pucks that would be flying toward his goal.

In the living room, Nursey laughed loudly at something Chowder couldn't make out. Dex groaned.

"You might want to do it soon," Bitty said, eyeing the kitchen door warily. Chowder wasn't sure how much longer he could deal with all the extra fighting either.

\----------

Dex and Nursey somehow managed to separate from fighting long enough to get some actual school work done, which was how Chowder was lucky enough to corner Dex in the library that evening.

Chowder plopped down in the seat next to Dex. Dex didn't turn his head to acknowledge him, so Chowder waited and watched him type away until he did.

He'd thought about what to say all afternoon while Bitty dried the rest of the utensils and then baked a fresh pie. Eventually he realized there wasn't really a tactile way to ask about it, but honesty was always the best policy, so he decided to come right out and say it.

Finally, Dex tugged his earphones out and looked back at Chowder, face unusually blank.

"Are you embarrassed because you've bitten me twice now?" Chowder asked. "Because that second time was because of the noise from the movie and I don't think that really counts."

Dex immediately blanched.

"Somebody could _hear you_ ," Dex whispered back harshly.

Chowder looked around. The closest person was three tables down, and he was pretty sure she had fallen asleep in her book. Her headphones were large enough to block out any other noise they might have been making, whether or not music was playing in them.

Dex seemed to realize the same thing and looked away. The tips of his ears were pink. He didn't meet Chowder's eye.

"So are you?" Chowder asked.

"I don't want to talk about this," Dex said, voice stilted.

"Don't you think we should though? You've been pretty mad all day, and you've been kind of acting weird lately too. So."

Dex was quiet for a long moment, but he didn't tell Chowder to stop. Chowder took a deep breath and barreled forward.

"If that's really what's bothering you, then practice makes perfect," he said. "Sometimes your teeth are kind of sharp. I have braces and sometimes they might hurt you too. It's just stuff people have to work around. Like when you try to kiss somebody and you hit foreheads instead."

He hoped he sounded professional and confident and not as though he hadn't practically given a whole speech on why he and Dex should make out more often. It wasn't like he _needed_ to kiss more. But he didn't want Dex sullen and weird because he felt like they _couldn't._ Still, his cheeks felt a little warm.

Dex didn't say anything for a moment, and he stared at the wooden library table rather than Chowder's face. He didn't look angry, though. He looked more like he was thinking. Chowder played with the edge of his sleeve and waited.

Finally, Dex looked over and said, "Have you ever seen one of those pictures where someone holds a snake by the neck so it won't bite?"

Chowder had no idea where this was going, but he decided to play along. "Yes."

"You know how the snake's fangs lay flat in its mouth when its mouth is closed?"

There were a lot of snake comparisons going on at the moment. Chowder frowned.

"Are you trying to tell me vampires have venom too?" He was pretty sure his sister had read a book like that once. He didn't think his lip had stung more than usual when it had been cut, but maybe he was wrong.

Dex rolled his eyes. "No. This isn't _Twilight_."

Oh, yeah, that was the book. Chowder was pretty sure his sister had hated it. He nodded.

"Okay, cool, just making sure."

"Anyway," Dex said. "My fangs work a lot like a snake's. My upper canines extend and retract, but that mostly relies on muscle. If I open my mouth too wide, they're going to extend because that's just what muscles do."

That explained a lot actually.

"So that's why they show when you yawn?" Chowder asked.

"Yeah, a little bit," Dex said. "I can keep it from happening all the time, like when I talk, but it takes effort. If I don't concentrate on it and I'm distracted, it's a lot harder."

"So..."

" _So_ , if we're doing... stuff, they're probably going to come out," Dex finished. "Unless I really, _really_ try not to."

He spoke like the words had to be physically dragged out of him. Dex's mouth twisted like he'd eaten something bitter.

Chowder soaked this in for a moment. Dex sat still in his chair, like he expected Chowder to say something mean or yell. Eventually, Chowder shrugged.

"Okay."

Dex stared at him for a moment. Then he shook his head slowly like _Chowder_ was the one who didn't understand.

"No, you don't get it," he said slowly, dragging out the words. "My fangs are sharp and they will more often than not come out if we kiss. And they will probably cut you. And you will bleed."

He gestured to the mostly healed scab on Chowder's mouth for emphasis.

"No, I do get it." Chowder shrugged. "That's fine."

"You're fine with getting cuts possibly every time I try to kiss you," Dex said, deadpan.

"We play hockey," Chowder reminded him. Bruises were second nature.

"That's on the ice," Dex countered. "This is in everyday life, and it involves sharp teeth near your skin. And you're fine with that?"

He sounded skeptical. Chowder tried not to fidget.

 _This_ was a conversation he wasn't sure he wanted to get in to just yet. But they were on a roll with the honesty tonight and Chowder didn't really want it to go to waste.

Still, he wasn't sure how to phrase his next admission. He felt his skin on the back of his neck heat up before he even said anything, and Chowder gripped the edges of his sleeves.

"Um, okay, this is probably not the best place for this conversation—"

" _Now_ you say that," Dex interrupted, but he didn't sound angry. Chowder continued, heedless of the fact they were still in the library, as empty as it seemed.

"But I don't mind. The. This." He gestured to the scab on his lip nervously.

Dex's eyebrows came together in confusion. "What?"

"I _really_ don't mind," Chowder said. It was the best he could manage.

Finally, it seemed to click. Dex's mouth dropped open.

"I mean, it's not like they're gonna be _huge_ cuts, right?" Chowder asked nervously. A small voice in the back of his mind was screaming quietly into the void. "Not like bleeding to death cuts."

Dex's voice was strained when he spoke.

"I," he started, then swallowed. "Probably not."

"Okay." Chowder took a breath. "Because I don't mind. You know. Smaller stuff?"

He winced at how unsteady his own voice sounded. Dex put his face in his hands, and Chowder honestly couldn't blame him.

Chowder didn't have a huge amount of experience in the romance department, but he hadn't been completely oblivious to what he liked or didn't like. It just felt different when he actually had to talk about it out loud.

He patted Dex on the back, turning his head away sheepishly.

"Do you feel better now?" He asked. It was the whole point of their conversation, after all.

Dex's voice was slightly muffled by his hands, but Chowder heard most of his response perfectly clearly.

"Yeah, I think we're pretty clear with each other."

"S'wawesome," Chowder said. "We can totally work on the fang stuff whenever you want, so you don't have to be nervous. But there's no rush!"

"I think I get that now," Dex said, sitting up straight and dropping his hands in his lap. He had a funny look on his face that Chowder couldn't place. Nursey probably would have said he looked constipated, but he didn't think that was it.

Chowder started to pull his hand away, but Dex grabbed it before he could move very far. He squeezed Chowder's fingers between his own. It was the most public he'd ever been about their relationship, and Chowder stared for a moment.

"Thanks," Dex said, voice low. He squeezed Chowder's fingers again. "I mean it. For, you know."

He waved his hand as if to say, "Everything." Chowder smiled, braces on full display.

"Of course!" He said. Then he pointed at Dex's computer. "Also, is your laptop supposed to look like that?"

The entire screen had gone blue while they were talking. Dex swore.


	2. And No Bark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They try kissing. And some other stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is purely porn, so if you don't want to read that, you're now warned. You won't be missing any information that won't be given in later installments of this series if you skip this, I promise you.
> 
> Also! I do not often write porn (though I don't think I'm that great at it) and adding the vampire aspect in there makes it a new experience for everyone. So there's that. We'll see how it goes. I only managed to read through this once and while I think everything is okay, please point something out to me if there's anything I need to fix. 
> 
> @myself: what is the line between writing two young adults fumbling together/nervously figuring stuff out and making them too shy in parts? Who knows. It's a new experience for everyone then.

"You're okay with this, right?" Dex asked for probably the tenth time. "You sure?"

"Yes," Chowder told him for what was probably the twentieth. "I'm sure."

"Okay, just." Dex shifted above him nervously. "Tell me if I hurt you too much or anything."

They were already shirtless. Dex hovered above Chowder on the bed, arms on either side of Chowder's head. He was already flushed, though Chowder thought that was more from nerves than anything. He couldn't say he wasn't a little nervous himself. Sure, they had gone past making out once before, but that was before their whole intimacy discussion. Working with and around Dex's fangs was a work in progress.

They didn't have an exact plan for what they'd be doing tonight. It was more like a test run, Dex had said. They'd see what worked.

Chowder twisted a little on the sheets, anxious.

"I'll tell you," he promised.

"Okay," Dex said. Then he leaned down.

His lips felt nervous when they touched Chowder's—hesitant, like he was ready to pull back at any second—but after a few moments he relaxed. His mouth moved against Chowder's slowly, evenly, even as he began to lower himself onto the bed. The taste of peppermint lingered on Chowder's tongue. Dex had probably just brushed his teeth.

Dex didn't usually have the warmest body temperature, but his skin felt hot now that they were pressed flush against each other. Chowder gasped when Dex cupped his jaw with his left hand, palm unusually warm. He felt Dex shiver as well.

It went on like that for several minutes, kissing gently, more curious than heated, letting Dex cautiously set the pace until, finally, Dex pulled his mouth away completely, pausing to look Chowder in the eye.

Dex's lips were red, Chowder noticed. Red and wet. His own mouth probably looked very similar, and he couldn't help but feel oddly happy they had done that to each other.

Dex looked at him for a moment without saying anything, pupils dilated. Chowder smiled back. The corner of Dex's lips curled upwards. He leaned back in.

Instead of Chowder's mouth this time, Dex's lips found their way to the edge of his jaw. His teeth, regular and human, scraped at the skin there for a brief moment, causing Chowder to gasp and dig his thumb into Dex's hip, right above his jeans.

Chowder relaxed again almost immediately, but sadly Dex had already moved farther down. The space along his jaw tingled pleasantly, and Chowder drew imaginary circles into Dex's waist with his fingers to distract himself.

Dex's lips grazed the skin along his neck, but he didn't settle again until he reached Chowder's collarbone. He ran his tongue across the skin there, sending sparks across Chowder's skin. Then he pressed Chowder's collarbone and _sucked._ Again there was teeth, but they were canines this time. Sharp. Dex's fang dragged across the edge of his collarbone.

It didn't come even _close_ to really breaking his skin, but a red mark would no doubt be left in its wake. The quick sting and imagery of it made Chowder instinctively curl his fingers at the back of Dex's neck. His dick jumped, and Dex hissed. There was no way Dex hadn't felt that.

Dex propped himself on his forearms again, looking at Chowder with wide eyes, mouth slightly open. He moved his hips experimentally, and then it was Chowder's turn to breath in sharply. He was so obviously hard. Dex swiped his tongue across his bottom lip.

"You weren't joking," Dex muttered, voice thick. Chowder's heart jumped at the sound.

"Sorry," he said.

"No, it's." Dex was blushing. He cleared his throat, clearly searching for the words. "It's, uh, good."

Then he looked like he wanted to hit himself. Chowder laughed slightly, pleased, and pulled Dex down for another kiss. They sped up the pace this time, no longer taking their time but now nipping at each other's lips and letting their tongues explore. The poorly air conditioned dorm bedroom felt hot, and Chowder was aware of how chilly the rest of the room seemed to feel in contrast to Dex's fingers at his sides.

Chowder rolled his hips, and Dex made a noise low in his throat. When they broke apart again, Chowder snuck in another quick peck before Dex moved back down to his collarbone. The next time the pointed tip of a fang dug into Chowder's skin, he outright moaned. Even through the noise, he heard the hitch in Dex's throat as he did.

It went on like that for a while, Dex biting hickeys into Chowder's chest as Chowder squirmed and gasped underneath him. Every time Dex's fang threatened to cut his skin, the initial burst of pain left a jolt of pleasure in its wake. Chowder's own hand roamed every inch of Dex's exposed skin in the meantime.

Dex scratched a patch of skin along Chowder's rib cage hard enough that the pain didn't fade immediately after. He'd cut deeper than before, still not deep enough to bleed, but deep enough to make the sting last longer than a few seconds. Chowder sucked in a quick breath.

Dex looked up questioningly, hesitating, but before he could say anything, Chowder rocked his hips up. There was a little bit of open space between their hips, but Dex quickly got the message. The second time Chowder moved, Dex met him halfway and the bulges in both of their pants rubbed against each other.

"Shit," Dex said softly. Chowder had to agree.

They fell into a rhythm soon enough, and it was enough to make the heat pooling in Chowder's stomach flare up exponentially. With no more unmarked room on Chowder's upper torso, Dex dipped lower. Before he could go too far, however, Chowder touched his shoulder.

"Hey," Chowder said, panting. He shook his head once to clear it. "Can we, you know. Take off our pants? It's getting kind of tight."

Not that he really minded the restriction at all. On the contrary, really. But he also meant "tight" in another sense as well, and Chowder didn't want to ruin another pair of boxers if he could help it.

"Yeah," Dex breathed. "Yeah."

He scrambled for Chowder's zipper and his own belt buckle, fumbling in his haste. After Chowder joined him, it only took another minute before they were down to their underwear.

Chowder didn't stop there. He hooked his finger to the edge of Dex's boxers and, once he received the "go ahead" nod, pulled them off.

He had seen flashes of everyone's penis before, here and there in the locker room. However, this was the first time he'd actually seen someone else's and actually _wanted._ He didn't miss the way Dex eyed his own cock as he slipped off his own boxers either.

They had to sit up in order to remove their clothes, so they collapsed in a heap on the bed the moment they were free.

He fell under Dex again, freely letting the redhead take the reins. Dex was panting openly in a way he hadn't been before, and Chowder couldn't say he would last much longer either. The white tips of Dex's fangs just barely peaked past his upper lip.

Dex's hand was calloused when he wrapped it around their cocks, bodies pressed flush together, and Chowder couldn't help the noise he made in response. A small bead of precome had gathered at the head of his dick, but besides the sweat, their bodies were otherwise mostly dry.

Maybe it would have felt better if Dex had brought lube or if Chowder paused for long enough to mention the half-used bottle in his desk drawer, but the roughness of it all felt too good to stop. Dex, with his face screwed up in pleasure and the way he let out a small gasp every time Chowder arched against him, didn't seem to be complaining either.

"Fuck," Dex hissed quietly. He surged forward to meet Chowder's mouth and Chowder met him halfway.

Their kiss was sloppy, ill-timed with the rhythm of their movements, but it felt amazing to Chowder. He felt hot, hot, hot everywhere his skin touched Dex's, especially with their hips lined up. Dex's hands dragged against Chowder's cock perfectly, his grip almost on the verge of being too tight as he held Chowder's dick and his own together and jerked.

They moved too fast, not paying enough attention to how they were positioned, and Dex's canine scraped against Chowder's lip just as it had at the movie theater. Blood welled up immediately. When Dex ran his tongue along the cut, Chowder jerked his hips with a muffled cry and came.

Dex wasn't far behind. Within seconds, his own orgasm followed Chowder's. Their stomachs very quickly became a sticky mess.

Dex, breathing heavily, collapsed next to Chowder. He quickly turned on his side so he didn't stain the sheets. Chowder was sure he would have to wash them anyway.

They didn't speak again until they had both caught their breath. Chowder had threaded his fingers through Dex's hair while they had been kissing and now he admired the way Dex's hair stuck up in odd places. He caught Dex looking at him the same way.

"Was that okay?" Dex asked hesitantly, as though that hadn't just been one of the best experiences in Chowder's entire _life_.

"That was great!" Chowder reassured him. "Like, _really_ great."

Dex flushed and looked away, though Chowder thought he looked pleased. Then he glanced back.

"Your lip is still bleeding," he pointed out.

Chowder ran his tongue over his lip. Sure enough, there was still blood.

He shrugged. "It'll stop in a minute."

It would scab up at least, and though it would probably only last a day or two, he'd at least have a fun reminder to look at every time he looked in the mirror before then.

"That was really cool," Chowder said earnestly. He secretly hoped the red scratches on his chest lasted at least until tomorrow, though he doubted they would. A few throbbed faintly whenever his arm brushed by.

"'Cool,'" Dex repeated incredulously. He shook his head and pressed his face into a pillow. Chowder could still see he was smiling.

A beat passed. Then Dex looked back at him, frowning.

"Can we shower?" He asked.

Chowder glanced down at the mess they'd made.

"Yeah, let's do that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna blush for days now that I've actually posted this. 
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on my tumblr (http://someobscurereference.tumblr.com/) or leave a comment below.
> 
> Also I know Dex kind of is the one to set more of the pace a little more both this time and earlier in the series, but I figure that's because he's dealing more with his fangs and stuff and later when they're both comfortable with everything, they'd probably switch it up a lot more.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is http://someobscurereference.tumblr.com/ . Feel free to message me there about anything, if you want. Or leave a comment below.
> 
> If you were looking for more, uh, action, that'll come in the next chapter. I figured I'd give those who wanted it the chance to skip it, at least. 
> 
> (Also, for anyone wondering, I am in fact screaming over the fact I've given Chowder a pain kink. I guess I should tag it as "masochism," right? I'll do it when the next chapter goes up, since that's when it actually goes more in depth. And I've been kinkshaming myself all evening, don't worry. Nobody is yelling more than me.)


End file.
